


Waking up from a Dream

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Junhao mafia brothers, M/M, bottom!gyu, but they won’t end up in your regular happy ending, gyuhao stays alive, not gyuhao, side wonhui and minor seokgyu, top!hao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu's time with the mafia boss was sort of a dream.A dream he didn't want to wake up from.





	Waking up from a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> No fairy tale ending. You have been warned.

Mingyu wished Minghao hugged him.

He was on all fours at the edge of the bed, Minghao thrusting inside him again and again. Not too rough, just like the grip on both sides of Mingyu’s hips. With the constant pace, the movement was almost mechanical.

Minghao had never been rough. He always prepared Mingyu thoroughly, never rushing even though Mingyu’s hole was already accustomed to Minghao’s fingers, not needing much help to be ready for Minghao’s dick. Of course. Minghao called Mingyu to his office-slash-home almost every night, making his underlings pick Mingyu up with his least suspicious-looking car. Sometimes Minghao would give him a break when he said he had exam early in the morning or assignments due next day. On other days Mingyu would abide to Minghao’s call. He had never made up stories of non-existent exams or business to avoid the call. He didn’t dare to lie to a mafia boss.  

Besides, recently Mingyu found that he was actually looking forward to Minghao’s call.

It was crazy. Who would like being the sex toy of the mafia who scammed your parents? One day almost one year ago, Mingyu thought his family was done for. His parents came to him with tears on their faces, telling him how they owed a large sum of money to some “bad people” and the time to pay had come. But they had nothing left to afford the payment. Getting his younger sister to school left them with barely any savings. Mingyu even had to pay his own tuition and living costs (thankfully the scholarship gave him enough so that he only had to get one part-time job).

Faced with this newly discovered financial crisis, Mingyu was dumbfounded at first. But he didn’t stay like that for long. He had to do something, or else his family was done for. So he went to the mafia group’s office with the intention of begging for some time. He’d sign a contract to transfer the debt obligation to himself and asked for several years of extension. He’d finish his education as soon as he could, get a job, and paid for the debt slowly. It was a naïve proposition, yet it’s the only thing Mingyu could come up with.

As expected, the boss refused it. Not even a drop of pity was visible on his face when he said the word “No.”

Mingyu was ready to drop to the floor and beg once again. Kiss the boss’ feet if he had to. The boss beat him and spoke first.

“I want your ass,” he said with a perfectly straight face.

Mingyu couldn’t see his own face but he was sure that he must had looked astounded. To that the boss only responded with a shrug and “You have nice ones.”

The boss, Minghao, told Mingyu that he would consider the debt paid if Mingyu let Minghao fuck him whenever Minghao wanted to. The deal was to end when Mingyu graduate, since the money his family owed was equal to the Mingyu’s tuition and living cost for his whole university life. Mingyu had a lot of worries in his mind that day, but there was no doubt in his heart that he’d do anything for his family. That’s why it didn’t take him long to say “Yes.”

Since then the calls came regularly. It was never from Minghao himself. Always Joshua, Minghao’s right hand. The soft-spoken man would ring his phone and ask whether he’s available for the night. When Mingyu said yes, he’d deploy at least two men in ordinary sedan to pick Mingyu up. The mafia boss himself never came to Mingyu’s shabby apartment. Well, why would he when he had men to do the job. Plus, Minghao’s personal car would attract unwanted attention in this area of neighborhood.

Mingyu would be brought to their headquarters, which was also Minghao’s residence. The whole first floor was used for business, always swarming with Minghao’s underlings. Meanwhile the second floor was Minghao’s living space. Mingyu had never seen anyone else up there except Joshua and two other members of the group, probably to maintain the place (there’s no way Minghao or Joshua would clean the place themselves).

Minghao would fuck him on his bed and the procedure was always the same every time. Mingyu would get on all fours, right at the edge of the large bed. Minghao would prepare him, one hand on Mingyu’s rim and the other stroking Mingyu’s length. Then Minghao would stay standing next to the bed as he fucked Mingyu from behind. Tonight was no different.

Mingyu wished Minghao would at least lean on his back. He wouldn’t go as far as to hope for kisses to his neck or sweet whispers to his ear, but he couldn’t stop yearning for an embrace. There was too little contact between their flesh. Mingyu knew he was being greedy. Minghao’s crotch slapping his ass and Minghao’s dick plunging deep inside him were nothing short than a bliss. Yet Mingyu longed for more. He desired for more Minghao.

His own moans reverberated in the room, only disturbed by the slapping of their flesh and Minghao’s occasional grunts. It had been quite long since Mingyu stopped getting embarrassed. His desire for Minghao was no longer hidden, completely apparent through his lewd noises and his desperate hips chasing Minghao’s thrusts. He only shied away from expressing his feelings through words. That’s why when Minghao finished fucking him and walked back to his desk, Mingyu said nothing even though he wanted Minghao to climb into the bed with him.

After folding the dirty sheet and putting it on the floor, Mingyu lay on the bed, watching Minghao staring at his computer and moving his fingers swiftly over the keyboard. Minghao’s face looked a bit fresh compared to when Mingyu first saw him tonight. Still, traces of fatigue were still visible, and Mingyu couldn’t help but worry. The mafia boss often worked himself too much. He even took his work from his office downstairs to his bedroom here.

“I’ll call Joshua when you’re ready,” said Minghao without looking away from the computer screen.

Tonight Mingyu decided he should try and said with a timid voice, “I, uh... Actually I was thinking if I can stay...”

Finally, Minghao gave him a glance. “No classes or work?”

Mingyu explained. “Late in the afternoon. And my boss asked me to cover the night shift tomorrow, so I can’t come here...”

“Okay.” Minghao gave him a short answer and was quickly back to focusing on his laptop. It might be nothing to Minghao, but the one word got Mingyu’s chest brimming with joy.

So he stayed in the room after taking a quick shower. He lay on the bed, doing nothing but stealing glances to Minghao at the desk across the bed. When Minghao left the room to get something from downstairs, Mingyu made a cup of coffee and put it on Minghao’s desk. He returned to the bed with the intention of lying down and looking at Minghao again, but at some point he lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes again and looked at his phone, it was 7 in the morning. No one was on the bed with him. Actually he was all alone in the room.

The coffee cup on the desk was empty.

 

**

 

Mingyu was excited since it’s the first time Minghao took him anywhere aside from his bedroom. A few days ago Minghao (via Joshua) asked for his body measurements—waist, chest, and all—and when Mingyu came to the mansion today, a new suit was ready for him.

They were going to a family dinner, Minghao said. At first Mingyu was excited because _he’s going out on a dinner with Minghao_. A _family_ dinner. His excitement only turned into apprehension when he’s already inside of Minghao’s expensive car, the information of Minghao’s family background finally coming back to him.

Minghao’s father was _the_ boss of the mafia group. He ruled over the whole organization while letting his two sons take care of two large areas in his territory as first and second lieutenants. Mingyu had heard of how ruthless Minghao’s father was, and how many enemies he had made. Apparently he wasn’t only loathed by his enemies but also his own son. The way Minghao talked about his father was a dead giveaway. He also had a frown on his forehead when he spoke to Mingyu about the dinner. “I might need a fuck after.” Simply said, the hatred was obvious.

On the dinner table, Minghao’s father sat at one edge. Minghao was on his left side with Mingyu, while Minghao’s older brother, Junhui, sat across them with a young man named Wonwoo.

Mingyu had his best smile during his greeting, but the old man only gave him a cold stare before turning to Minghao.

“You sure have different taste in whores compared with your brother.”

Mingyu involuntarily flinched, not only from the words but also the venom bursting out from them. He saw that he was not the only one. Junhui didn’t seem to bother hiding his scowl. Minghao frowned a bit but looked like he didn’t have any energy left to respond. On the other hand, Wonwoo didn’t seem to be bothered even though he was grouped with Mingyu as “whores.” His smile never faltered and to be honest, Mingyu would’ve fallen for it if Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t have this eerie glint on them.

“Don’t know which one is worse... At least I don’t think you have to worry getting your throat slit after you fuck him.”

There was no joke to his tone, yet Wonwoo let out a laugh. An elegant laugh, which Mingyu would’ve bought if he’d never seen Wonwoo’s eyes. He just couldn’t trust those eyes.

All of them were to spend the night and each was given a room. After dinner Minghao went with Mingyu to Mingyu’s room and fucked him. Thorough preparation was not neglected, but stress might have made Minghao’s thrusts sloppier. They were also slightly more brutal, Mingyu couldn’t even keep his arms straight. This made Mingyu reached his climax faster than usual.

Minghao held on long. He kept on pounding into Mingyu after Mingyu came. The overstimulation was harsh, but at the end Mingyu found out that this suited his taste. He wasn’t satisfied though, as he saw Minghao still looking stressed afterwards, not refreshed like he would be usually. Despite the urge to do something about it, Mingyu just kept his silence as Minghao quickly left his room.

That night Mingyu lay on the unfamiliar bed, mind refusing to sleep as it continued to replay the image of Minghao’s distressed face. Restless, Mingyu decided to go off the bed and walk out of the room. He wandered the dimly lit corridors, not minding direction. He was lost not in the physical sense.

Suddenly he felt a tap to his shoulder. His body tensed as he turned around. Wonwoo appeared behind him and Mingyu thought once again of how creepy Wonwoo was. It shouldn’t be possible to sneak up like that without a sound. Or was Mingyu so deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize?

“Problems keeping you up?”

That smile again. Mingyu had never thought that he would find a smile so disturbing.

“Nah...” He tried to feign composure but it seemed that Wonwoo wasn’t buying it.

“I think I might be able to help,” said Wonwoo. He ushered Mingyu to walk with him despite Mingyu showing signs of reluctance.

They entered a bedroom which seemed to be Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo gestured Mingyu to sit on the bed and Mingyu took the offer with uncertainty in his heart. It was not sure whether Wonwoo sensed Mingyu’s discomfort or not. Either way Wonwoo didn’t show any signs of noticing and sat on the empty space next to Mingyu.

“So... First, tell me how you pleasure him.”

“What?”

Mingyu couldn’t see his own face but he’s sure that he looked like a dumbfounded idiot. Meanwhile Wonwoo stayed calm as if he didn’t just ask something so personal.

“Hm? Your problem is about him. Minghao, right?”

Finally Mingyu understood one reason he didn’t like Wonwoo’s eyes. Those orbs gave him the feeling that they knew everything. It’s terrifying.

Without waiting Mingyu to react, Wonwoo continued to speak.

“The art of pleasuring is to—“

Wonwoo suddenly got his whole body on the bed, swung one leg over Mingyu’s body, caging Mingyu’s sides. Having Wonwoo’s face mere inches apart from his, eyes unable to escape the gaze from those eerie orbs, Mingyu felt a shiver down his spine.

“—take it slow...” Wonwoo started to roll his hips on Mingyu’s crotch. The shivering now travelled to Mingyu’s whole body.

The suddenness and absurdity of the situation made Mingyu stiffened in his spot, but Wonwoo’s slow rotations and hands roaming his body eventually took away all the tension from his muscles, leaving only the ones in his nether area. Add that with Wonwoo’s quiet moans, so sweet to his ears, Mingyu felt his body filled with pleasurable tingle.

“Too eager can sound fake...” Wonwoo whispered with his lips almost touching Mingyu’s, not stopping the roll of his hips. “...got to show him that you mean it...”

He ended his words with a rather long moan and a firm push to Mingyu’s crotch. Mingyu involuntarily followed with his loud moan. There’s a bit of shame mixed; he was embarrassed to feel aroused by Wonwoo. But the pleasure was too strong that he started wanting to touch the other man and put his hands on Wonwoo’s hips.

However, Wonwoo’s movements stopped abruptly. The sudden change startled Mingyu but before he could adjust, he continued to receive another surprise.

“Jun,” said Wonwoo, voice not losing its composure.

Mingyu turned his head slowly towards the door. Junhui was standing there with one hand on the door knob. His whole body looked tense, especially his face. Strained and somehow sad.

“I was teaching Mingyu how to pleasure your brother.” Wonwoo slowly got off from Mingyu’s lap and off the bed. Mingyu saw that Wonwoo was smiling as he walked towards Junhui. The unperturbed smile was unsettling.

Junhui was still scrunching his forehead until Wonwoo stood right in front him, bodies almost touching, and gave him a peck. The moment their lips touched, all tension seemed to leave Junhui’s body. When Wonwoo pulled away, Mingyu could see Junhui’s eyes filled with fondness and a mix of desperation.

“Now that you’re here...” Wonwoo took Jun’s right hand and walked back to the bed. Jun looked like he was in some sort of a trance and let himself being pulled. “...we can give Mingyu a demonstration.”

Reaching the edge of the bed, Wonwoo plopped down and pulled Junhui so that Junhui’s upper body was bending. Junhui widened his eyes and turned his neck to see Mingyu, then back to Wonwoo.

“I don’t think...”

“Okay then, I’ll help him on my own.”

Frown was back to Junhui’s face for a moment.

“No.” His voice was not loud but his tone was firm.

Wonwoo put a hand on Junhui’s left cheek and said with a small smile. “You didn’t come home yesterday. I missed you.” Somehow this smile was different from what Mingyu had seen. The genuineness startled him.

No longer frowning, Junhui looked apologetic. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Wonwoo’s lips once, then each of Wonwoo’s cheeks.

“Then make it up to me.”

Even from the side, Mingyu could see something dark flashed through Junhui’s eyes for a split second. The glint was a contrast to Junhui’s overall gentleness. It didn’t linger long though. When Junhui started to shower Wonwoo with kisses, starting from his face then his neck, down to his collarbone, there was nothing but tenderness.

Mingyu didn’t know what to do. He was frozen to the spot while the pair of lovers had completely stopped minding his presence, as if all of their consciousness were completely filled with each other. They kissed and touched and glued their bodies together, passion overflowing from the gentle movements. It was such a pure sight, and Mingyu was ashamed for feeling aroused by it.

As soon as his body had started to come out of trance, Mingyu got himself off the bed and headed to the door. The last sound he heard before closing the door behind him was Wonwoo’s deep and long moan.

With quick steps he went through the corridor. His destination was not his own room, but Minghao’s which was right after the corner. He knocked twice and when there’s no answer, he tried to push the door open and found that it’s unlocked.

The room was empty, to Mingyu’s disappointment. At first he stood in front of the open door, uncertain on what to do. After some deliberation, he decided to step into the room, close the door behind him and climb into the bed.

The sheets was still in tidy condition. It didn’t look like Minghao had been on it even once. The white cloth became ruffled as Mingyu lied down on his right side.

He closed his eyes and he saw Minghao. Minghao’s face was close by, but somehow the details were blurry. Mingyu couldn’t make out the exact curves of his nose, the delicate lines that defined his eyes. All hazy, and Mingyu was sad.

The sadness mixed with the arousal from the previous incident, prompting Mingyu to put his hand on his crotch. He palmed himself for a little bit before letting out a sigh, then reaching to free himself from his pants.

He was half-hard and it felt painful. The stroke of his hand helped a bit, but it wasn’t enough. What’s more, his hole began to itch as well. Despite having been fucked not long ago, it was demanding for something to penetrate it. No, not something. Minghao. Just Minghao.

That’s why Mingyu didn’t even bother to bring his fingers to his entrance. He knew it’s useless. So he just continued to stroke his length with quick and frustrated movements. He couldn’t even remember climaxing, or cleaning afterwards. Just a vague memory of getting off and onto the bed once again.

And then it was darkness.

 

**

 

When Mingyu woke up the next day, still on Minghao’s bed, he panicked. He didn’t ask Minghao about staying there and he never did that without asking before. With anxious heart he slowly got his upper body off the sheets. The sight that greeted him from across the bed was a déjà vu: Minghao sitting behind a desk, eyes and fingers glued to his laptop.

After trying to gulp down his nervousness, Mingyu spoke out.

“Morning...”

Minghao looked up from his laptop and stared at Mingyu. That was all he did for a few moments and Mingyu was expecting words of scolding any second. He didn’t expect to see the edges of Minghao’s lips curving up. Very small and barely visible, but it’s real. Mingyu was sure because the small smile stayed even when Minghao turned his face back to his screen and said “Good morning.”

That moment had Mingyu smiling widely all day long, Joshua even made a comment on it. Unfortunately, it was only Mingyu who kept the good mood by the end of the day. After leaving Mingyu all day to work, Minghao returned to his father’s mansion with Junhui. Both looked upset. Seeing that, Mingyu went back to his room and waited.

Minghao came to his room as predicted, but to Mingyu’s surprise, Minghao told him that they’re leaving the place now. He wanted to greet Minghao’s father before leaving (not exactly wanted to, just trying to show basic courtesy), also Junhui and Wonwoo, but Minghao looked like he couldn’t stand being here one second longer.

The ride back was silent. The air heavy with irritation seeping out from Minghao. The silence was broken only when Minghao spoke.

“Early class tomorrow?”

For a split second Mingyu hesitated, but eventually he replied with a simple “No.” Minghao’s gaze on him was stern, and Mingyu thought he had done a terrible mistake by lying. How could he think of lying to Minghao anyway? Yet Minghao didn’t say anything after that. After they got off the car, he merely led Mingyu to his room without saying a single word.

His first word after a while was “strip.” Mingyu followed and took off everything; now he’s standing naked between the bed and Minghao. It wasn’t the first time he’s naked in front of Minghao, but he felt nervous because he’s thinking of baring more than flesh tonight.

”Get on all fours.” The tension and fatigue in Minghao’s voice squeezed Mingyu’s heart. He wanted to ease the owner of the voice as best as he could.

That’s why he refused.

“No,” he said quietly. To that, Minghao blinked once and then scowled.

Trying his best not to get discouraged, Mingyu removed any space existed between them, and before he lost his courage, he dived down to capture Minghao’s lips with his.

Minghao’s surprise was apparent from his unmoving lips. Mingyu tried not to feel dejected just yet and worked to get some response, switching between pecks, sucking, and licking. His effort was starting to get paid when he felt his bottom lip getting sucked. That instant, a thousand butterflies stormed his stomach, the start of endless fluttering.

Tension was still flowing out from Minghao, judging from the stiff movements of Minghao’s lips. But when Mingyu took a peek from between his eyelids, he thought he saw uncertainty in Minghao’s eyes. And the hands that hung awkwardly on his sides. Could it be that despite no longer a virgin, Minghao was inexperienced in making love? The realization made his resolve stronger.

In between their kisses, Mingyu took Minghao’s stiff hands and put them on his hips before putting his own all over Minghao’s body. He roamed under the shirts and on Minghao’s hair, happy to be feeling more of Minghao. Meanwhile he started to get his tongue past Minghao’s lips. Minghao’s tongue seemed surprised to find Mingyu’s, but began to move as if not wanting to lose and worked to conquer Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu let him.

As Minghao seemed to be putting all of his focus to devouring Mingyu’s mouth, Mingyu took the chance to slowly turn their bodies around and then move forward. Just a small push and he got Minghao sitting on the bed below him. In normal circumstances, this wouldn’t have happened; he’d seen how Minghao detect the subtlest presence and defeat assailants fool enough to even think of taking down the mafia lieutenant.

The fall to the bed separated their lips and Mingyu caught Minghao’s surprised face. But before Minghao could do anything, Mingyu sat on Minghao’s lap and started moving his hips, slowly and gently in showing his desire. He directed his eyes to Minghao’s and tried to keep the contact even though Minghao’s gaze was making his entire body unbearably hot.

Minghao let Mingyu did as he pleased on his lap, his hands stayed still on Mingyu’s hips as he stared from below. But when Mingyu moaned “H-Hao...” Minghao visibly whimpered and proceeded to lift his upper body. His face came straight to Mingyu’s chest and his lips quickly found Mingyu’s right nipple.

“Ngh! Aah!”

Minghao’s hands moved this time, wandering all over Mingyu’s naked upper body. Each touch brought warmth, both to his nether area and to his chest. It got Mingyu mewling Minghao’s name over and over, and that seemed to further encourage Minghao to melt Mingyu with his touch.

When Mingyu’s nipples were painfully hard—one from Minghao’s lips and one from Minghao’s fingers—Minghao took Mingyu’s face down by his chin and pressed their lips together. There was no trace of awkwardness like earlier; only an honest expression of need.

“M-Ming... Hao...” Mingyu could hear the whining in his voice; it was so embarrassing. But he couldn’t help it. He just _needed Minghao so bad_.

“Shit.” Minghao cursed between his kisses and rough breathing. “I can’t—“

Minghao was trying to push Mingyu away with his hands but his face wouldn’t leave Mingyu’s. It was like he was in a battle with himself. Mingyu thought he was going through the same dilemma. He wanted to take this further _now_ , but he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Minghao even for a second.

Eventually Minghao settled his own internal conflict and pulled his face away.

“I need to get the lube.” His voice was tense with desire.

Mingyu responded by getting their lips back together again. Minghao resisted only for a split second.

“I—ngh... Already prepped... Need you... Now...”

Minghao groaned and his kisses became more vicious.

“Condom—“

This time Mingyu pulled away and Minghao’s lips were met with nothing.

His heart was beating violently inside his ribcage as he said, “I’ve never been with anyone else for the past year. I’m clean.”

Minghao looked stunned and froze for a moment before saying quietly, “I checked last week...”

MIngyu started to unbuckle Minghao’s pants but firm hands grabbed his.

“We still need lube.”

“I don’t—“

“ _We need lube_.”

Minghao’s firm tone and powerful stare made Mingyu tremble, this time out of fear. Minghao kept his stern expression but his gaze softened a bit before he kissed Mingyu one more time. The kiss was different. It was filled with such gentleness that Mingyu had never expected. Now Mingyu felt like crying.

“Wait.” Minghao commanded and took Mingyu off his lap with his crazy strong arms. Mingyu didn’t protest and waited for Minghao to get the lube from his desk and took off his clothes. He went back to the bed naked and wasted no time in covering his hard length with the liquid as Mingyu lay on his back.

Minghao’s pace was the same as always, not too fast and not too slow. The force of his thrusts too. It was nothing different from how Minghao usually fucked him. But there was something new in the movements, something that made Mingyu feel he was _wanted_. And that gaze, God, that gaze. It’s been Mingyu’s dream to have sex with Minghao while looking at his beautiful eyes and now that it’s coming true, he felt like he had gotten much more than what he imagined.

When Minghao’s thrusts turned erratic, Minghao took the time to stop and was about to pull out.

“Please...” Fighting the fear of rejection, Mingyu whispered. “Inside...”

For a split second Minghao looked shocked—Mingyu’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach—but then he dived down to kiss Mingyu, deeply and filled with passion, and continued his thrusts until he filled Mingyu with warmth.

Minghao didn’t linger and told Mingyu to clean up as soon as he pulled out. Mingyu obeyed and walked to the bathroom installed within Minghao’s room. When Mingyu was back, the sheets were already replaced and Minghao was sitting behind his desk, with casual clothes and eyes on his laptop.

Mingyu thought he was being greedy. He had his wish granted, even receiving more tonight. Yet he still desired. The voice in his head whined about getting Minghao back to the bed with him and cuddle. Unbelievable. Mingyu wasn’t even sure that he was allowed to stay for the night.

To his surprise, Minghao spoke to him without letting his eyes off the screen. “It’s late. I’ll ask Joshua to take you back early in the morning.”

Mingyu couldn’t help the large grin that appeared on his face. He prayed that Minghao kept his gaze on his laptop while Mingyu took timid steps towards the bed. He found his bag on the side; Minghao might have had someone to bring it here when Mingyu was in the bathroom. He took a set of clean clothes from the bag and climbed into the bed. His greedy heart was still whining for a cuddle, but fatigue took over until he’s no longer able to think of anything again.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he was greeted with the sight of Minghao’s side profile. Gazing at the sleeping face and listening to the peaceful sound of even breathing, Mingyu felt like he had never been happier.

 

**

 

Mingyu thought he was in a long, long dream.

Since then, some things stayed the same while some changed. Minghao still called him to the mansion almost every day, commanding him to strip as soon as he entered the bedroom. The difference: now Minghao started with kisses, fucked him while devouring his lips, kept their dance of lips even after he finished shaking inside Mingyu and filled him with his seeds.

Minghao still wouldn’t cuddle. But he would stroke Mingyu’s cheeks whenever Mingyu brought him coffee, and he would always be back by Mingyu’s side on the bed after finishing his work.

Minghao was still not much of a talker, but he let Mingyu be more and more comfortable to talk, he listened—as shown by his occasional hums and little smiles—even laughed at Mingyu’s tale of failures caused by clumsiness.

This was all in fact, a dream. The day he woke up was the one day during a trip out of town with Minghao.

It was a business trip, of course. But for Mingyu it was enough to be a romantic getaway. At night Minghao came back to their room, his tired face lit up into a smile as their eyes met. They would have sex while kissing and looking at each other’s eyes. Even when they weren’t facing each other, like last night after Minghao whispered to his ear “Can I fuck you from behind?” and got him to all fours, Minghao hugged him and kissed his back, his nape, his ears. Having Minghao reaching his sweet spot with such ease from the position, plus being pampered by Minghao’s lips, it was one of the best nights Mingyu ever had.

He was the first one to open his eyes the following morning. Even after he was fully awake, he didn’t get off the bed, just lying on his side and gazing at Minghao. When Minghao opened his eyes slowly and stirred, eventually rolling his body to face Mingyu, smiles naturally graced their faces.

“M-morning,” said Mingyu groggily. No matter how many times, having Minghao gazing at him still made him giddy.

Minghao only replied with a sigh and leaned closer. Smile still decorating his lips as they embraced Mingyu in a slow kiss. A sudden urge to touch Minghao took over Mingyu, so put his hands on Minghao’s hips and pressed their bodies together.

After several rotations of the hips and mewling, Minghao groaned and pulled away. Mingyu heard him cursed.

“You—“ An exasperated sigh escaped Minghao’s lips. “Stop it. I feel like fucking you again.”

“Then do it.”

“You just got fucked hours ago.”

“I’m fine.”

Minghao looked concerned but responded to Mingyu’s kiss.

“No.”

“I’m fiiiine,” Mingyu whined between the kisses. He stopped when Minghao’s hands grabbed his sides and pulled them apart forcefully.

“No.”

For a moment Mingyu faltered from the stern gaze and voice, but then Minghao kissed his forehead and said, “Suck me instead.” Mingyu had never been more eager to leave Minghao’s lips.

To be honest, Mingyu didn’t have that many experience of giving a blowjob. He got Minghao’s dick from half-hard to fully standing just fine, but when taking the throbbing member in his mouth, Mingyu was having trouble to adjust to the length and move his mouth over it. More than once the tip hit the back of this throat and he felt like choking. He saw that Minghao was trying not to buck his hips so that he’s not forcing the pace to Mingyu, but it made Mingyu felt even more frustrated.

“Mingyu.”

After hearing his name called, Mingyu felt a hand stroking his head gently.

“You’re doing good. Taking my cock so well.”

Minghao’s soothing voice kept praising him, along with the gentle strokes and tugs to his hair. They made Mingyu relaxed and eventually he found himself taking Minghao’s cock with more composure.

Mixed with the lewd, squeaking sound of his lips, Mingyu heard Minghao’s stutter.

“I-I’m close—“

He heard the words and intended to keep his mouth over Minghao’s dick, but the hands stopped him. Abiding the silent command, Mingyu took his mouth off Minghao.

Glancing at Minghao from below, Mingyu tried to stop himself from blushing too much.

“Do you want to come on my face?”

With face scrunched from impending release, Minghao nodded rather enthusiastically and started to stroke his own length. He came not long after, decorating Mingyu’s face with his white spurt. Mingyu thought, embarrassingly, that he enjoyed this, but he didn’t have much time to ponder about this as he was pulled towards Minghao’s awaiting lips. Minghao kissed him everywhere. His lips, jaw, nose, all over his face.

“H-Hao... I’m dirty.”

Minghao only hummed while continuing his kisses. He didn’t seem to mind devouring Mingyu along with his own cum.

One of Minghao’s hands went to his length, which had become hard as he was sucking Minghao earlier. The hand was doing wonders to Mingyu when a knock came from the door, followed with Joshua’s gentle but clear voice, telling Minghao that he had to go out now in order to make it for a meeting.

“Sorry,” said Minghao as he placed a kiss on Mingyu’s forehead. Mingyu assured him that it’s fine and let Minghao prepared to go out. Later when Mingyu finished taking care of himself and went out of the room, he was approached by one of Minghao’s men. Apparently Minghao had told them to escort Mingyu and get him for a lunch outside with Minghao. So Mingyu headed to the restaurant first with two men while waiting for Minghao to finish his meeting.

Not a second after Mingyu stepped out of the car, he felt the right side of his body hit by something so powerful, he ended up falling to the ground. Now his left side was hurt from the impact. For a short moment the pain was all he could recognize. He couldn’t hear or smell anything, even his sight was a blur.

After that his senses were jumbled up. Everything was overwhelming. The throbbing on his left side from the crash, and later from being dragged back inside the car. The loud gunshots and ear-deafening screams. The sight of haunting red, flowing from the arm of one of Minghao’s men and under an unknown person with long hair, lying on the street face down. It was difficult to sort all of the information, and he could only sat in a daze as Minghao’s man maneuvered the car with such speed and dexterity.

They didn’t go back to the hotel they’d been staying at for the past few days. Nor did they go to Minghao’s home. Their destination was a large house not losing to Minghao’s, but once inside, it was clear that the place hadn’t been used for quite some time.

Minghao’s men told him to stay with them in the dining room located at the center of the house. He had so many questions in his head, like what just happened, is Minghao okay, how about that person lying down on the street in a pool of blood. But he had no way to get the answers and so he tried to help treating the wound of Minghao’s man instead.

Later Minghao came with more men and rushed towards Mingyu. His face was colored with so much anger and _fear_. Mingyu instinctively reached out to Minghao but his arms were going limp because of all the tension he’d been enduring. Luckily, Minghao pulled him into his hold.

“That woman... Man... I don’t know... How—“

The image of the bloody person in front of the restaurant came back to his head. He couldn’t stop the trembling that came after. Minghao continued to hold him, whispering to his ears that everything was fine.

 

**

 

It had been three weeks and Minghao hadn’t called him since. After the shooting incident, they spent a few days moving around several places. When he was returned to his own apartment, he noticed several things had been moved. Joshua assured him that it was Minghao’s men who moved them to make sure there were no listening devices. That was the last time Mingyu had heard from the mafia group.

He had been contemplating whether to call Joshua or not, until one night Joshua’s caller ID appeared on his phone. Relief and expectation grew in his chest all the way during the ride to Minghao’s place.

Opening the bedroom door to the sight of Minghao after such a long time, Mingyu’s body acted in impulse. He left the open door in rushed steps and threw himself on Minghao, leaning his head to capture Minghao’s lips.

But Minghao’s hands grabbed him by his shoulders and he was forced to stop.

“Strip.” The mechanical voice said. The coldness had Mingyu in shock, but he tried to not let it affect him and step away to follow the order. He noticed that Minghao refused to meet his eyes.

“Get on all fours,” said Minghao as soon as the last article of clothing left Mingyu’s body. Mingyu couldn’t believe the coldness in the voice.

“Minghao—“ He tried to close their distance, but Minghao stopped him with a single glare. Stunned, Mingyu turned his body around and got on all fours as instructed.

Mingyu wrapped a hand around him from behind, covering the hand with plenty of lube as usual. But no matter how Minghao stroke him, he couldn’t give more than a twitch. Remembering how Minghao used to get him hard with only his hands, this was a rare situation. He tried to will himself to erection but failed, and the frustration grew. He’s mad at himself.

Amidst his growing frustration, he felt something foreign touching his entrance. At first his body jumped from the surprise. Then it recognize the sensation as Minghao’s tongue.

“Hhh... Ha-hao...”

He was torn. Embarrassment and guilt for having Minghao sticking his mouth to such dirty place. On the other hand, this made him able to forget all the tension and anger, and eventually get his dick to react.

Once Mingyu became hard, Minghao replaced his tongue with his fingers, and then his length. Having Minghao inside him after such a long time should’ve satisfied him, but his greedy heart demanded more. He wanted contact with Minghao, more than Minghao’s thrusts and grip on his hips. He wanted Minghao to hug him. He wanted Minghao to kiss him. None of his hopes were granted.

Minghao didn’t sit on his desk after that. He went out of the room and never came back. Not even the next morning. Mingyu tried to close his eyes again, thinking that maybe if he didn’t open his eyes, he’d be back to the sweet, long dream. But then he realized, the dream had ended a long time ago.

 

**

 

Joshua blended well in the restaurant. He looked just like a normal businessman having lunch. Mingyu’s the one who looked somehow out of place with his worn out clothes. This wasn’t such a fancy place, but not exactly where a broke student would have their lunch.

With an air of ease Joshua explained the document he laid on the table a few minutes ago. He already let Mingyu read the document himself, but probably mistaken Mingyu’s silence as a sign of failure to understand the content.

Mingyu understood what the words said. He just didn’t understand _why_.

The papers basically said that Mingyu’s parents were no longer accountable for their debts, and that Mingyu was no longer bound by the contract he made to repay the debt. Mingyu would no longer need to heed to Minghao’s calls, though Mingyu doubt at this point that Minghao would ever call him again.

“Can I talk to him?”

Joshua’s answer was a simple smile and a “He’s busy these days.” But Mingyu wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

He came to Minghao’s mansion, greeting the guards he had known during the many visits he had. They wouldn’t even let him pass the gate. He tried to wait for hours, demanding to be let inside or else he’d keep standing there. It got him dragged by two men into a car and returned at his apartment.

Mingyu finally became desperate enough to contact Wonwoo. He didn’t think that he’d ever like the man, but he was grateful that Wonwoo got him access to a party which the mafia brothers would attend. So Mingyu got himself in his best suit, the one Minghao gave him, and went to the party hall.

He saw Minghao talking to a group of older men, his brother and Wonwoo standing not far away with another group. When Minghao’s eyes caught Mingyu, they widened in surprise, but not for long. Minghao quickly regained his composure and continued to chat with the group of men. Mingyu waited until the men moved on to other people. However, Minghao nodded to several men nearby whom Mingyu recognized as Minghao’s underlings. Minghao’s men walked towards him, blocking Minghao from his sight, and when Mingyu tried to go around them, they pressed themselves close to Mingyu’s sides, forcing him to follow them outside.

Out of the hall, Mingyu made more attempts to get past them. They threatened to resort to violence and Mingyu acted like he didn’t give a damn. Before things get physical, he saw Minghao getting out of the hall, along with Jun and Wonwoo. He tried to call out.

His opened mouth stopped when he heard the screeching of tires. Passing his right side with great speed, a car lurched towards Minghao and the others. It swerved again while the tip of a gun peeked from the window.

There were gunshots, people screaming. People went down to the ground, while a few, including the men who forced Mingyu outside, stood and fired their guns towards the car. Among the chaos, there’s only one thought that occupied Mingyu’s head: _Was Minghao okay?_

He went behind the shooting people and ran towards where Minghao was. Minghao was crouching on the ground. It got Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat. He approached Minghao’s figure and shook his body. Minghao responded with a stern gaze, but Mingyu was too relieved to see Minghao alive that he didn’t care.

Minghao didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Mingyu by the wrist and guided him through the chaotic crowd. Minghao’s men created a human barrier around them, moving amazingly quick in this form and situation. Joshua was also with them, right closely behind. Mingyu thought he saw dark pool on the side of Joshua’s suit—he shuddered at the image—but Joshua was still able to run with them.

At some point their movement came to an abrupt halt. Minghao nodded to two of his men and yelled a short “Go.” The appointed men then dashed out of the circle. What was visible through the gap made Mingyu’s stomach lurched.

Wonwoo was lying on the ground, seemingly not moving a limb. Judging from the amount of blood pooling underneath, Mingyu doubt he ever would. Near Wonwoo were several men, probably the underlings of Jun, who was on his knees. Mingyu couldn’t see Jun’s expression from the distance, but it wasn’t hard to imagine from the painful cry coming from his direction. It made Mingyu huddled closer to Minghao, gripping the latter’s suit with his free hand, fear consuming him.

They left Jun and his men then got into several cars that came. It felt like they spent hours driving in high speed, making so many turn along the way that MIngyu could no longer grasp their direction.

When the car finally stopped and the two men in the front seat stepped outside, Mingyu started to feel relieved. He was alive, he realized, and Minghao too. He turned his head to look at Minghao, gratefulness replacing the fear that had been invading his chest.

The mafia boss didn’t return Mingyu’s gaze and kept looking forward.

“Another car will come here in a minute. I will ride that. You’ll ride this one home.”

Mingyu hummed his acknowledgement and for a while it was silent, until Mingyu decided to convey something that had been bothering him.

“Wonwoo... Jun...”

  
Minghao finally turned his head to face MIngyu.

“Jun’s fine,” was his curt reply. Mingyu frowned because the words confirmed his suspicion when he saw Wonwoo on the ground earlier. He wanted to say something, what, he didn’t even know himself, but he could feel himself struggling to choke out anything.

He was surprised when Minghao continued.

“I told him... If he really loved Wonwoo, he should’ve let him go...”

At first Mingyu didn’t understand. But when he finally noticed the resolve in Minghao’s eyes and grasped what Minghao’s words actually meant, he let out a croaky “No.”

Without saying anything in response, Minghao turned for the door. Mingyu quickly grabbed his arm.

“No.” He could hear his own voice shaking, followed by a sigh from the other man.

“Goodbye, Mingyu,” said Minghao with his back to him. Mingyu’s arm started to shake.

“No.”

He felt his own grip faltering because of the trembling, and panicked when he felt Minghao stirred, but turned out that Minghao was moving to face him once again.

His gaze was no longer stern. Rather, it reminded Mingyu of some nights in Minghao’s bedroom. Those heartwarming nights. Yet now the gaze brought pain to his chest and so he looked down to his lap to avoid it.

“I can’t lecture my brother if I don’t follow my own words.”

“No. No, no, no, no—“

Mingyu was now a broken record. He could do nothing but repeating “No” and trembling. His trembling stopped when he felt Minghao’s hand on his left cheek. Somewhere in his head a voice to him not to lift his head but he did it anyway. Once again Minghao’s face entered his sight, and it was getting closer and closer.

The kiss was slow. It was slow and sweet and so tears began to fall from Mingyu’s eyes. Minghao kissed it too, the trail they made on Mingyu’s cheeks. And lastly, a gentle peck on the forehead before he gave Mingyu a smile. The last one Mingyu would ever see.

 

**

 

The name printed on the screen caught Mingyu’s eyes, and his mind immediately went to a trip back into time, going through the past 20 years.

After one night in his early 20s, his ties with a mafia group ceased to exist. The only way he could know about the group’s situation was from the news, which had reported several significant incidents within the organization. Starting from the withdrawal of the first lieutenant, followed by his death not long after. His territory was later acquired by his younger brother.

The biggest coverage came later when the then 61-year-old boss, the top of the organization, was dead and replaced by his last living son.

And now the group’s name graced the news once again. This time it was for the arrest of the head of the group. Police had been making every effort to tear down the organization since the previous generation, so their accomplishment was celebrated grandly.

Mingyu had his eyes trained to the screen, heartbeat speeding up as he watched the camera moving in to show the mafia boss. Before the boss’ face came into the screen, however, Mingyu felt hands wrapped around his waist and a warm body on his back.

“Hey, babe,” he heard a familiar voice next to his ear. He replied with a “Hey, Seokmin” and received a peck on the cheek.

His husband of 10 years continued to hug him from behind and Mingyu let him. His presence always brought warmth to Mingyu, and Mingyu loved to revel in it. But this time his mind was floating away from his sunshine, wandering to the screen and towards the person beyond.

The camera finally showed the mafia boss in full. At times it would switch to close-ups as the reporter narrated the chronology of the arrest.

The face was somehow different from the one Mingyu remembered. There were lines and grooves that were not merely from the aging of the body, but also the weight of the last 20 plus years. Mingyu still recognized it nonetheless. The face of his dearest.

The mafia boss, despite showing a slight trace of fatigue, seemed largely calm. That’s what gave Mingyu a small consolation. For years he had continued to wish; how wonderful it would be if the man could throw away his criminal life and move on to a normal one. Then maybe Mingyu could meet him again. Maybe they could... But if that was impossible, he hoped that at least the man could find safety and peace. Living inside a cell with guards 24 hours might be better than out there. It’s arguable, but Mingyu couldn’t help but think so when remembering the gun fight on the night they bid farewell.

At least the face on the screen looked peaceful. Though Mingyu could never know for sure. He could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I’ve written in a while oh my god. It’s hard to get myself to stick with a story more than 2K and for one whole month (it's been too long), but I just had to write this.


End file.
